


Do You See My Trickery Now, Brother?

by Miss_Voltage



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Voltage/pseuds/Miss_Voltage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has been watching Thor. But more so than watching, he has been wanting. Thor is willing, but is wary of Loki's whims.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time he did it, it was purely out of spite. Just the fact that the palace dungeon couldn’t hold him was enough to make his overzealous pride need to stretch its legs. He walked in the shadows, apparent to no one or no thing, as if he didn’t even exist. Sticking him down in the dungeon was as if the Allfather was trying to reassure Asgard that he no longer existed. He didn’t care what that fool thought, though he laughed at the thought of himself being contained against his will. This was child’s play.

For nearly a month now, once or twice a week, Loki crept out of his cell and followed along the palace’s familiar hallways until he came to his destination. He moved through the doorway, standing along a column as his brother slept. He watched the giant hapless oaf breathe heavily on his bed, a bed fit for a king. Loki scoffed internally. Thor could never be king. He wasn’t up to the task and Loki certainly wasn’t going to allow it.

But after a while, just watching Thor wasn’t enough. He wanted Thor to know what he could do, that his cell wouldn’t hold him, that he had been watching him for some time now. Thor was quick to be loyal, and while they both knew he didn’t trust Loki, for some reason he still seemed loyal to him, still had hope that one day they would be able to be civil. Loki didn’t want to be civil.

He took a few steps forward until he was just a foot from the bed. His steps were confident, knowing he wouldn’t be caught until he wanted to be. He studied Thor: his long blonde hair spilled out in tendrils on his pillow, his large, hard body barely covered at the waist by a large fur blanket. His breathing was even as he slept deeply. A smile curled at Loki’s lips. He was tingling with malevolent glee.

He was dressed in his traditional regalia once again, sans helmet and cape. It wasn’t difficult to move in and he climbed on the bed, swiftly straddling his brother’s stomach, sitting above him, the way he was meant to be. Loki trailed his fingers around a lock of his brother’s golden hair, feeling its softness, hating every bit of it. His hands found Thor’s and he linked their fingers together, slowly sliding his brother’s arms up until his hands were by his shoulders and he held him down with some force. That was more than enough to wake the Odinson.

Thor struggled to move in his sleep and when he found he couldn’t do so freely, he frowned, slowly waking up. He looked above him, seeing Loki sitting there, smiling wickedly at him. At first Thor thought it was a dream, but the weight on his bare stomach was very real. He didn’t move, although they both knew that he was easily the stronger of the two of them and that he could have thrown Loki off of him as easily as a rag. Thor, however, was too shocked and sleep-plagued to move.

“Loki, what are you doing out of your cell?” He asked, his voice gruff from sleep.

Loki looked down at him passively, flexing his fingers against Thor’s, reminding him that he was being held down. “You really are as stupid as I thought if you think that cell can hold me. I’ve been roaming the palace at night for months now.” He smiled, pleased with himself. “You never came to see me, so I came to see you, dear brother.”

In the back of his mind, Thor had always known that the cell wouldn’t hold Loki. The trickster could get away with anything he wanted at any time for the most part. He tried to settle in his bed but it was hard not to be constantly on guard around the traitor that was his brother. He looked into Loki’s eyes, trying to discern what he wanted but he knew he wouldn’t know until he was told.

“It’s not that I didn’t want to come see you. I’ve been off fighting for the nine realms. I would have come, in time.” Thor tried to reason.

Loki leaned down, glaring at him. “And while I rot away in a cell, you drink and make merriment with the idiots you call friends. Have you forgotten all the time we’ve spent together? Have you forgotten me, brother?” He hissed quietly, waiting for Thor’s excuse.

“How could I forget my own brother is a prisoner?” He replied, his own voice grating out with an edge to it.

Loki was a breath away from him, his eyes glued to Thor’s. “Have you missed me?”

“More than you know.” Thor spoke quietly.

Loki looked at him skeptically, but he could always see right through his brother. Thor was so honest. He closed the distance quickly and pressed his mouth hotly against the bigger man’s, working their lips together.

“Loki… Loki!” Thor spoke hastily against his lips. Loki pulled back, his face souring. He sat back, looking at Thor. “What? Am I not pleasing to your aesthetics?” Magic enveloped Loki, a golden shimmer cascading over his body as it changed shape until he had become a voluptuous female, his new armor leaving him scantily clad. “Is this more to your liking, brother?” His stare was cold.

Thor watched him, his eyes raking over the gorgeous woman in his lap. He flexed his fingers in Loki’s grip, reminding him that he could throw him off at any point. “I like you as you are. No magic.”

Loki grinned, his full lips changing with the rest of his body as he turned back to his normal self, now sans clothing, just as naked as his brother. He watched Thor’s eyes rake over him again, but this time there was a glint in them that could have been taken as hunger.

He reached behind himself and pulled the fur blanket off of Thor, pressing his hips back until their centers met. Loki pressed down, grinding his ass against Thor’s cock.

Thor finally removed Loki’s hands from his own and reached down, grabbing Loki’s slender hips, not quite sure for what purpose yet. “Loki, what is this madness? Have you come to trick me once again?” He looked deep into those ice blue eyes, uncovering nothing.

Loki licked his lips, moving his hips in a slow rhythm. “I am not here to deceive you, dear brother. I’m here to have a bit of fun with you, not at your expense.” He leaned down, ghosting his lips over Thor’s cheek as he whispered into his ear. “I’ve seen the way you’ve stared at me since we were grown. Always stealing glances when you thought I couldn’t see. I see all. You can’t hide your baser needs from me.” He brushed his lips along Thor’s ear, pulling his earlobe into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue and teasingly scraping his teeth against it. That earned him the feeling of Thor’s cock beginning to twitch and harden beneath him.

He felt Thor’s hands grip his hips harder but not hinder the movement of Loki grinding against him. Loki looked down at him triumphantly. He knew Thor wouldn’t be able to turn him away. He was a simple man, full of pride and need, so much less complicated than his adopted brother.

Thor reached up with one hand, sliding it along Loki’s cheek endearingly. “Then you are aware that I have been watching you for a long time and have been left wanting.”

“I’m aware.” Loki looked down at him supremely, as if they were making a deal. “But I am the one who came to you. I am the one who will control you. You are mine and mine alone until I am done with you,” he stated, laying the rules for what he wanted. Loki leaned back down over Thor, fingers tangling in his long golden locks, gripping tightly. “Now give us kiss.”

Thor leaned up as much as he was allowed and met Loki in a deep, lusty kiss. He groaned into Loki's mouth, having longed for this for far too much time. Loki stole every kiss from him greedily, always taking more than he gave back. It was a struggle between wanting Thor on his level and wanting Thor at his feet, but always he was wanting.

Thor tried to roll them over, to take Loki fully and give him everything he might want, but Loki stopped him, sitting back up over Thor. He made it clear wordlessly that if Thor wanted to partake in this, it would be done entirely his way. Loki began to undulate his hips again and grinned as Thor looked up at him, wanting so much but afraid to take it.

As Loki's hips moved, rutting them against each other, he leaned over Thor again, going in as if for a kiss and instead biting his lip roughly. He leaned in as close as he could, his lips ghosting over his brother's, endlessly teasing him and he could tell that he was already driving Thor mad. "Do you want me? Do you want to try to conquer me? To be inside me and have all of me for yourself?" He whispered hotly against Thor's lips.

Thor kissed him deeply, stealing the kiss quickly. "Yes, gods yes, Loki." His voice was low, nearly begging. He would do almost anything to have him like he had wanted for years. His cock was hard and needy, his body begging to fuck the slender man on top of him. "But I do not wish to cause you pain." He said carefully. Thor's length was quite substantial and he didn't want to hurt the person he loved dearly.Loki laughed softly, taking Thor's hand and sliding it along his ass until his fingertips pressed against his entrance. Thor looked surprised as his fingers dipped in, finding Loki to be well prepared, slick and stretched. Loki hummed with pleasure as Thor's fingers explored him. "I see you like some of my magic."

He grabbed Thor's wrist and removed his fingers, his hands settling on Loki's hips once again. Loki couldn't wait any longer. He reached behind himself and took up Thor's cock, pressing it against his entrance and slowly sliding down on it with a long moan. It had been a long while since anyone had had him, and certainly not anyone as well-endowed as his brother. He sat in Thor's lap, just enjoying the total feelng of fullness, letting his body become accustomed to it.

Thor let out a hard breath. Loki was so tight and he couldn't believe this was finally happening. His hips bucked up of their own accord and he groaned, laying back on the bed and watching Loki. He'd always thought him to be quite beautiful, but never so much as now. "Please," he begged. "Please move."

Loki slowly pulled up and dropped his hips, letting out a hard moan. He tried to hide his more involuntary reactions as he slowly began to fuck himself but it was proving difficult. This felt better than it should have and he was going to lose control of himself too quickly. It didn't matter, though. He was still going to get what he wanted. Loki began to bounce hard on Thor's length, taking all of him, fucking himself freely without care. He braced himself against Thor's chest and dropped his ass hard, using every bit of sexual skill he had to ride the bigger man's dick like no one had before.

Thor wasn't quiet as Loki took control of him. His hands grabbed his slender hips, not waiting long before they deviated to Loki's ass, grabbing the firm mounds and moving with the rhythm of his hips. "So good, Loki," he moaned, fighting to keep his eyes trained on his brother and not let them roll back into his skull. He was feeling more pleasure than ever before, some of it from the intense, perfect way Loki was riding him and some of it from the simple fact that it was Loki.

"Is this what you've wanted, brother? Is this how you envision me when you think you're alone?" Loki was breathing heavily, becoming a slave to his own pleasure, both physical and mental. He was taking wicked joy in the fact that he had Thor at his feet, just as he wanted him. But he also couldn't deny how good it felt to fuck himself on Thor's large, thick cock and that his own cock was solid and leaking.

"Ah, yeess! Mmm Loki, I've wanted this... for so long," Thor murmured through panting breaths. "You look like Valhalla, and you feel incredible." Thor was fighting with himself to stay passive as he knew Loki wanted him. He wanted to show his brother how much pleasure he could bring him, if only he would let him, but he knew if he wanted to continue this, he had to play Loki's game. He slid his hands all over the slender man in his lap, mapping out every bit of his body.

Thor took Loki's hard cock in his hand and began to stroke him. He watched Loki let out a shuddering breath, his eyes closing for a moment before he shoved Thor's hand away. Loki took up his own cock and stroked himself, shuddering as they continued to fuck. He wanted to bring about Thor's climax, to end him perfectly and leave him desperate for more. "Cum inside me," he said lowly as a demand. "I want all of you, mine." Thor nodded as he moaned, too lost to the pleasure to form a coherent answer.

Loki could feel his own end coming, heat coiling within him, but he held it off. He didn't want to cum until he'd had the chance to enjoy Thor falling apart for him. He stilled his hand on his cock trying to wait it out as he watched Thor begin to erupt. The tall blonde thrashed on the bed, fingers digging in bruisingly to Loki's hips. His eyes shut tightly and he cried out Loki's name as he came, shaking with   
release on the bed as Loki continued to ride him.

Loki watched Thor with rapt attention. Thor belonged to him. He had claimed him now, and he knew his brother would want no other. It was exactly as he planned. He didn't have too much time to gloat as his own end came suddenly. Loki fisted his cock as he moaned, tightening around Thor as he came onto his hard stomach, white sticky fluid painting his abdomen. Loki's hips finally stilled as he sat in Thor's lap, trying to catch his breath.

Thor's hands began to explore his brother again, touching him tenderly, feeling especially close to him in this moment. Loki allowed it, if only because it soothed the fire in his body. He let Thor pull him down and ravage his mouth, giving off the idea that he had been tamed. Thor pulled him close, separating their bodies momentarily so that Loki could lie in bed next to him. Loki let himself be pulled close wordlessly, listening to Thor's heart beat try to return to normal. He waited until Thor's breathing had evened out, signaling that he was asleep. Loki removed himself from the embrace and used his magic to redress in his armor.

He walked the halls for another hour or so, just thinking. It had been easier than he had thought to get Thor to go along with him. He had always known that Thor looked at him with interest, both genuine and lustful. But this was just too easy; it was child's play. It almost made him feel bad about his nefarious plans, but in the end he was sure Thor would be enjoying himself. Loki smirked, quite pleased with himself as he made his way back to his cell.

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

When Thor woke, he was disappointed to find that he was alone. He had more than enjoyed his night but it left him with many questions. He wished he could seek out his brother in the palace and talk with him but he would not go to the dungeon and air their private matters in front of other prisoners of war.

Loki had been everything he had fantasized about. He was beautiful and passionate, yet cold at the same time. Thor ached to feel that pale body in his hands under his grip again. But was last night the only time he had been allowed? Did Loki want more as he did? Was Loki even interested in pursuing whatever this was or was he playing a game once again?

Thor spent most of the day sparring with anyone who would take him on. Nameless violence seemed to be the only thing that would clear his head enough to bear himself. As night drew closer he found himself on edge, excited even, perhaps.

He had undressed and sat on the edge of his massive bed waiting wanting. He wished desperately that Loki would come to him again but he knew his brother would only do what he wanted to do. An hour passed and Thor stared hard at the door to his bed chamber as if he could will it open to reveal his darkest desires. But still he was left wanting. 

He began to grow weary after a few hours spent wanting and crawled into bed, too many thoughts in his head. Perhaps Loki would come again while he slumbered. The thought allowed him to relax and drift into sleep. But Loki never came.

Thor woke in the late morning looking around, and finding he was alone, falling back to his pillows. Why hadn't Loki come? Had he only been granted that one night of pleasure to be tortured from then on? That had to be it. Loki was alone, suffering in his cell, and he was making Thor suffer along with him. Perhaps it was fair, but it still left Thor in a poor mood. After much thought he resigned himself to the fact that he would never have Loki again and that the matter should be laid to rest.

Weeks went by and Thor began to forget about that night. Of course he could never truly forget but it was no longer at the forefront of his thoughts. He had gone back to battle and feasted with friends and family. Everything was almost normal again.

Thor had slept for many hours before the trickster entered his room once again. Loki was incredibly pleased with himself. Thor had held out and not come to him in the dungeon, though he knew he would soon enough. 

Magic flowed over Loki, his armor disappearing and leaving him nude as he walked to his brother’s bed. He straddled him, sitting atop Thor once again. It was better than any throne could ever be. He took so much joy in the way Thor slept peacefully beneath him, unknowing of what was to come. Loki leaned down, licking up the other man’s strong neck biting softly at his clavicle.

Thor woke in a haze, confused for several moments, still sleep-hazed as he muttered, “Loki?” Loki pulled back, looking down at his brother knowingly. Thor looked a little confused but hopeful, as if he were afraid that Loki would vanish if he moved an inch.

“Dear brother, you look troubled. Am I not what you wished to awaken to?” he asked. Thor tentatively reached out, slowly sliding his hands up Loki’s sides. “I thought you would never return,” he said quietly. “I thought you had played me for a fool.”

Loki grinned, pleased with Thor’s disposition. He was so very obviously aching with want but remembering their last time. He was afraid to take anything for himself, barely allowing the simplest of touches. Loki trailed his fingers over Thor’s neck down to his broad chest appreciating what now belonged to him. “You must think ill of me to believe I would leave you alone and wanting. But I thought you might come see me. How wrong I was.”

Thor grew obviously uncomfortable. “You are a trickster, Loki, and I am but yours. I thought you had no need for me any longer. I was resentful, brother. Forgive me.” He looked needy and Loki took it all, running his fingers through Thors hair as he leaned down, locking their lips. Thor met him with great passion, almost surprising Loki, who ate him up eagerly, kissing him back with lust and hidden intentions.

“Am I to have you again?” Thor whispered against his lips. Loki licked over his lips and grinned. “You shall have me again. Give everything to me.” He looked down at his brother dominantly. “You are mine alone.” Loki sat back, pulling Thor up with him as they kissed heatedly, Loki grinding their bodies together, arousing them both greatly. Thor ran his hands down the slender body in his lap, worshipping every inch of it. He felt Loki’s head tilt back as he kissed down his neck hungrily.

Loki breathed heavily making soft sounds as Thor’s mouth played along his neck. He wanted so much but had to be frugal with his desires. The point was to always leave Thor wanting. That was the only way they could continue this. He leaned back down, reconnecting their lips, both of them hard and needy and he could feel Thor’s need growing greatly with every second that passed.

Thor’s fingers dipped into him again and Thor groaned with lust as he found that Loki had prepared himself magically once again. It didn't stop him from pressing two fingers in further, stroking his silky walls and trying to bring him pleasure. Loki hissed at the sensation, backing onto Thor’s fingers and taking them greedily. He wanted so much more than that and he knew Thor would give him anything, whether asked or demanded.

“Would you be content to tease me or readily have me as yours again, brother?” he asked, looking down at Thor even as he made no move to cease riding his fingers. Thor swallowed thickly reaching up and threading his fingers into Loki’s hair. “Anything,” he said softly. “Tell me of your desires and they shall be granted in full.”

Loki leaned in biting his lip and pulling letting it snap back into place. “Take me like a heathen. Take me in the way we both desire.” Loki sat there radiating sex and lust with his entire being and Thor couldn't have found it within himself to deny him. He gently pulled his fingers free and set his hands on Loki’s body, turning him around and pulling him back on his knees, setting his back to Thor’s chest. Thor ran his hands across Loki’s body as he kissed his neck and shoulder tenderly.

Loki allowed this for a short amount of time before he grabbed Thor’s hair and turned their heads together crushing their lips against each others.” Don't be gentle,” Loki murmured against his lips. Thor paused. When he had thoughts of his brother like this, there were many caresses and the pleasure was loving. But there had been times where he had imagined having Loki in a vastly different manner. He had wondered what it would be like to take him savagely and overwhelm him with a violent sort of pleasure. He couldn't have guessed whether Loki would be amenable to that or not but now he was being guided and commanded.

 

Thor grabbed Loki by the shoulder and pushed him forward until he was on his hands and knees. He nearly drooled as Loki pushed his thighs further apart and looked back over his shoulder, his blue eyes eager with fire glowing in them. Thor palmed his hands over his ass grabbing it roughly as he became consumed with lust. It was almost too much to be given Loki like this, offered up like a sacrifice. He took his cock in hand and began to press it into him, moaning deeply as he was enveloped in tight heat.

 

Loki cried out loudly as he was breached, filled so fully and stretched so wonderfully. It was almost enough to enslave him and make him forget about his plans, to just enjoy the pleasure seeping into him rapidly. But even with his plans he was still going to partake in the pleasure. He knew this time around that he could lose himself in it only so much. He didn't want to give Thor everything not just yet.

 

His thin limbs shook as Thor began to thrust into him slowly building speed. Thor wanted this to last but he wasn't sure he could control himself. Having Loki like this was too good, and he wanted it all, but he knew their time was limited to whatever Loki wanted. He gripped his hips tightly as he fucked Loki with some force, dragging his pale slender body back onto his cock over and over again. Thor moaned loudly, wanting to shout every time he hilted into him. The noises Loki was making, needy moans and muttered expletives, were so melodious.

 

Loki took it all greedily as was his way. He couldn't help the way his body betrayed him and had him calling out his pleasure into the room. He tried to push back onto Thor but he was being manhandled and fucked so hard he could barely manage it. The way that thick cock violated him over and over was incredible. It was some of the best pleasure he'd ever had, and Thor was far from the first man to fuck him but he might have been the best. Loki shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. 

 

“I know what you desire, brother,” he bit out, trying to speak through his near constant moans. “Do it like we both want. Get rough with me. Make it hurt so good.” He tightened his body around Thor and grinned as he felt him falter and moan loudly. Thor obeyed him and fucked him a little harder. His strong hand came down on Loki’s ass slapping his cheeks over and over until his skin was red and hot. He grabbed Loki forcefully by the hair and pulled, arching his back hard.

 

Loki was starting to lose control of himself again. This felt far better than it should have and he was getting closer and closer to his end. Thor was like a machine, fucking him relentlessly, driving his body over the edge. This time he allowed himself a bit of faux weakness. “Ahh, I'm so close. Don't stop.” He told himself he was demanding, but it came out breathily and needy.

 

Thor grabbed his hips again and renewed his efforts to give Loki as much pleasure as he could. Loki reached beneath himself, wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking quickly. He cried out as his body suddenly caved and he came heavily, dirtying his brothers bed more with every rough thrust forced into him. Thor fucked him hard and hilted into him as he came as well, filling Loki just moments later. He breathed hard, panting as he ran his hands soothingly down Loki’s back, palming over his abused ass as he carefully pulled out.

 

Loki was practically limp in his hands as Thor gently turned him and pulled him into his lap again. But Loki took his mouth first, kissing him hungrily, licking his tongue and fisting his hands in his golden hair. Thor moaned into his mouth, taking the amorous treatment as much as he was allowed. They stayed like that for many long minutes, making out heatedly until Loki began to kiss him softer slowing it down.

 

Thor’s strong arms wrapped around him as he broke this kiss, watching Loki.” Stay with me tonight,” he begged softly. Loki sighed heavily. “You know that I cannot. It’s far too dangerous. What if someone were to see you lying with the enemy?” Thor let out a heavy breath, knowing Loki was right. If they were caught, it would mean trouble for both of them.

 

Loki was feeling troubled. He was playing his brother, but he felt a pull. He was surprised by his own emotions. He felt himself wanting to stay all night and wake up still wanted, still good enough. He hid these emotions well and played idly with Thor’s hair, leaning in to kiss him again. “I will stay for an hour.” He pretended to compromise. This pleased Thor greatly and he kissed Loki once more, smiling. “Lie with me, brother,” he asked softly. Loki acquiesced, laying back on the large bed, Thor’s arms immediately encircling him and pulling him close.

 

“Will you come again?” Thor asked, looking at the ceiling. He had been given what he wanted but he wanted it in a more timely fashion. He wanted to know if he would be granted this again. “Maybe,” Loki replied tiredly. Thor frowned. “You are not playing fair, brother.” He wanted to be an equal to Loki but Loki only ever wanted control over him and they both knew it. “Do I ever?” Loki replied, leaning in to kiss over Thor’s neck, tasting his skin, feeling his body begin to calm.

 

“If I only have another hour with you, show me some mercy, brother,” Thor said softly. They could have spoken about many things, but Thor had always preferred actions to speeches. He took Loki by the hips and pulled his body over his own, threading his fingers into his inky locks and closing the distance between them, taking his mouth unhurriedly.

 

Loki allowed Thor to have what he wanted. He pressed their lips together, caressing his tongue with his own gently, nibbling every now and then. Loki was surprised by how much he genuinely enjoyed it. He almost never allowed kisses with the lovers he had had but something was different with Thor. Was it love? Trust? Genuine need? He didn't know and he didn't want to dwell on it.

 

An hour quickly came and passed. After almost two hours they began to slow their heated kissing, both men panting and aroused once again. Loki was sorely tempted to stay and allow Thor to have him again but he had resolve.” I must go,” he said softly, almost sorry he would be leaving the warm bed and welcomed embrace. Thor nodded, knowing he had been given more time than he had been allotted. He caressed Loki’s face, looking deeply into his eyes. “Come to me again soon. My door is always open to you”. Loki felt his stomach twist. He wanted to say something but he wasn't sure what.

 

He leaned down, kissing Thor again, rolling off him and standing. Loki gave him a fleeting glance as he walked away toward the door, clothing magically beginning to cover his body as he left. Thor stared after him long after he had gone. His bed felt big and cold without Loki in it with him. He prayed silently that he would see Loki soon again. He ached for his brother and would welcome him under any pretense. After a long while, Thor began to fall into sleep, leaving his troubled mind at ease for now.

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

One month passed. Every single day of that month, Thor thought of Loki. He thought of his imprisonment, but more often, he thought of the way his slender body gave way easily to his own. He thought of inky locks spread out across his sheets and panting breaths. Not knowing when Loki would come again was driving him mad. He ached, both physically and emotionally. He felt for Loki something he had never before experienced. Not with Lady Sif nor with Jane Foster had he ever been so enamoured. Loki was not a prize to be won; he was independant and put on an air of cold-heartedness, but Thor wanted him anyways, and his want was great.

The first week after Loki had been with him for a second night had not been too hard to bear. The memories of their time together were fresh in his mind and Thor was easily appeased. But as the weeks went on, he became obsessed. He spent many hours thinking of his brother, many thoughts  
fleeting through his mind. He could wait no more for Loki; he had to have him again. He was tortured by Loki's imprisonment. He selfishly wanted Loki in his bed every night, even if only to lay with him. But they could never be. Loki was a criminal, and even if he were not, he was not sure that Asgard would take kindly to their two princes laying with each other. But no one had to know. This was a matter between he and Loki.

Thor waited until dark, until all of the palace save the guards were asleep. He came down to the dungeon, ignoring all the other prisoners as he approached Loki's cell. He came upon it to find Loki standing tall, clothed in his traditional regalia. Thor shook his head. "I have come to see you, brother, as you asked. Give me some curtousy and spare me of your tricks."

Loki regarded him for a few long minutes before his magic receeded. He was now laying on his chaise, his clothes common and unremarkable. His appearance was a bit haggard, but Thor still found him beautiful. Thor approached the cell. "Let me in. I wish to speak with you privately." Loki looked him over with contempt. "What makes you think I can do that?" Thor sighed, knowing nothing was ever easy with Loki. "Your magic is strong. If you can release yourself, you can allow me to enter." Loki smirked, enjoying that Thor had worked that little trick out. He stood, sliding his fingers across the magical sell wall, as if parting a curtain, letting Thor inside.

Thor stepped in, regarding the cell before going to the chaise, sitting on the end of it. Loki joined him, his back to the arm of the chair, his legs settling themselves over Thor's thighs. "You wish to speak with me brother?" He scoffed. "And all I had to do was give you my body, twice even, to get you to come see me." His eyes narrowed as if he were angry. Thor shook his head. "You misunderstand me, brother. As I said, I am but yours. I wait for you to come to me but you like to play games with my head. The trickster in you is as alive as ever. I only ever wanted to be your equal, to love and take pleasure in our trysts as much as you do. But you leave me wanting, Loki, as if I am nothing but a toy to you. Is that how you would like me to think?"

Loki grinned. "So you think you have figured me out, that I am playing with you like all the others. You're almost correct, brother. I have played you, but you are not like the others. You are special. I gave you intimate knowledge of myself unlike anyone before you. You are mine to do with what I see fit. I knew once you had me that you would want no other, that you would do anything to keep me. I have enjoyed watching your longing. But you didn't know that either, did you? That while you spent so many sleepless nights wishing for me, I was not but three feet from your side, watching you and taking pride in what I had created."

"Damn you, Loki. Why? Why can't we just be? Why are you constantly trying to compete with me? Why-" Loki gritted his teeth, cutting Thor off. "Your equal?" He scoffed. "How quaint that you think I could ever be equal to you. You are the beloved golden child of Asgard, of Earth, even, and I am but a monster, a trickster, a liar, and an abomination. I was given false hope that I could ever be great or loved, even. I always lurked in your shadow, beneath your feet, so much lesser than you to every being that knew of me. I was made to be nothing. Is it so wrong that for once, I wanted you to see me as special for once? That I wanted to spend even an hour with you where I was wanted and needed? Do you see my trickery now, brother?" He spat, leaning back against the chair, looking riled up but they both knew he was quite vulnerable.

Thor leaned forward, his hand cupping Loki's cheek. Loki tried not to lean into the warm, welcome touch, to not show any weakness. "Do you really think I hold you in low regards, brother?" Thor asked softly. "I have never thought of you as any less than myself, never as an outsider nor a monster.  
We may not be kin, but you will always be my brother, and I, yours. Our bond is special. I not only desire you, but care for you a great deal. It kills me to think of you suffering alone in this cell. It is a welcome reprieve to know you have been watching me. I never want you to be alone or feel unwelcome or unwanted." Thor traced his thumb across Loki's bottom lip, watching in surprise as it trembled with need. "Let me show you how much I care for you. Let me show you that I accept you as you are and that I want you just as much as you want me."

Loki leaned forward, grabbing Thor's face and kissing him hard. He enjoyed it until Thor pushed him away. Loki looked hurt and surprised, but Thor took his face in his hands, leaning in close, nearly pressing against him. "I desire you, Loki, but not here, not where others can see you. I don't want anyone else to see what passion and lust look like on you. I want you to be mine, for no other to see." He stood, offering Loki his hand. "Come to my bed chambers and let me show you love and passion. Give me a modicum of control and drown in the pleasure I can give you."

Loki regarded Thor for a long moment, wondering if he really should give himself up, if these promised words were worth the hope they gave him, if he would be disappointed and cast aside yet again. He decided to give Thor a little bit of his trust, putting himself on the line anxiously. He found that he, too, was wanting for quite a great deal, and if Thor could give that to him, he was going to take the chance. He took Thor's hand and rose with him, parting the wall of his cell as they exited together. He used magic to cloak them both as they headed to Thor's room hand in hand.

Thor brought Loki into his bedroom, locking the door behind him. He took Loki in his arms, smoothing his hair back and leaning in to kiss him slowly. Loki enjoyed the kiss, feeling needed more than simply desired. He kissed Thor back, making soft sounds into his mouth, trying to deepen it, to take everything. Thor pulled back, smiling. "Slow down, Loki. We have all the time we need. Let me have you. Don't use your magic," he requested, slowly inching up Loki's soft, green shirt, pulling it over his head and letting it drop to the floor. "You're beautiful," he whispered against Loki's neck, kissing down it's length. "You're hardly the first man to tell me that." Loki said softly. Thor pulled back and looked deep into Loki's ice blue eyes. "Perhaps, but I mean it with every fiber of my being." Loki looked away, trying not to let on how pleased he was.

He focused on removing Thor's armor, a much more difficult task than his own meager clothing. They worked at it together until they both had removed all of their clothing and stood nude together. Thor leaned in, kissing Loki again, deeper this time, with a little more passionate urgency. He felt Loki's hands all over his body, grabbing eagerly and scratching his nails against his skin. Thor moaned into the kiss, backing Loki into the wall. He hefted him up, supporting Loki by his ass as his hips pinned him against the wall, Loki's legs immediately wrapping around him. He swallowed Loki's moans, giving his own in return. He broke the kiss to bite and lick at Loki's neck, feeling his head fall back against the wall, both their breathing growing heavier.

"Take me. Just like this." Loki begged him, and Thor chuckled. "I have no intentions of taking you any time soon. I want you to fall apart with pleasure long before I enter you. I want to show you just how much you have left me wanting, Loki, and that my desire is more than simple lust." Loki looked at him skeptically, but he could always see through Thor. He was so simple and good, and Loki could see that he was truthful. "Show me," he challenged.

Thor brought him to his massive bed, slowly laying Loki down upon the furs covering it. Loki’s inky hair spilled out beneath him and Thor thought he was a vision to behold. He kissed his mouth deeply, moaning into it as his hands mapped out his body, feeling tight muscle, every dip and curve of his slender form. He reached between Loki’s legs, gently fondling his cock, feeling it harden a little more with every second that he touched it, feeling Loki’s hips roll forward with want into his hand.

He kissed his way down Loki’s body, starting with his neck. He spent ample time there, sucking at his skin until dark marks formed, biting over and over again until Loki’s neck was marred with nearly a dozen marks. Loki whined, the harsh pleasure combined with the hand stroking him was terribly good. He liked pain and pleasure together, but he had a feeling that Thor wanted a much more amorous affair and he kept to himself that he was rather enticed by that.

Loki hissed as Thor kissed down his chest, taking one of his rosy, taut nipples into his mouth and sucking gently. It was good, but it could be better. “Use your teeth,” Loki demanded and as soon as he’d said the words, he moaned, feeling Thor bite and nip the sensitive bud, flicking it with his tongue. He licked his own lips as Thor moved to his other nipple, giving it the same treatment, though a bit more harsh, really teething at it, making Loki squirm on the bed.

By the time Thor started down his smooth, pale, abdomen, Loki was so close to begging his brother to fuck him. He wanted more pleasure, all of it, and he wanted it right then, but begging was beneath him and he was still curious to see what Thor could do. So far it had been more than pleasant. He made soft sounds as Thor kissed, licked, and bit his way down his torso, stopping at the side of his ribs to bite and suck, creating more dark marks. Loki licked his lips, grinning to himself. He loved just laying back, letting Thor work him over, taking entirely selfishly.

Thor bit his jutting hip bone, licking the curve of it before he came to Loki’s cock. He held it upright, looking down at Loki until their eyes met, and slowly dragging his tongue over the tip. Loki breathed heavily, biting his own lip, his eyes blown wide with lust. Thor chuckled deeply, loving that Loki was letting him have his way. He settled on his stomach and began to lap his tongue all over Loki’s hard cock. It was gorgeous, just like the rest of him, and he wanted every single part of Loki. He leaned down, dragging his tongue over his balls, sucking at them gently.

But he was far from finished. Thor sat back on his knees, looking down at the Jotun. “Turn over. Get on your hands and knees.” He requested, waiting for Loki to comply. Loki gave him a look, letting Thor know he was only doing this because he wanted to. Finally, they were about to get somewhere. Loki moved onto his hands and knees, pressing his ass out, waiting.

Thor gently ran a hand up the inside of Loki’s slender, pale thigh, appreciating what lovely legs he had. He leaned in, biting his ass ever so gently, teasing his flesh with his teeth. He grabbed Loki’s cheeks and spreading him apart, opening him up as he gazed upon his most intimate part. Thor smirked to himself, wondering what kind of reaction his next move would garner from Loki though he was sure his brother had done it before. He leaned down, dragging his wide tongue up between his cheeks, from balls to tail bone. Pulling back slightly, he began to flick, prod, and lave his tongue over Loki’s entrance, playing with him.

Loki made an embarrassingly wanton noise as Thor's tongue played with his entrance. It was one of his favorite pleasures and he had never thought for a second that his brother would do that. He pressed his face into the sheets as Thor continued to lick him, making him shudder and back his ass against his mouth. He cried out into the room, nearly drooling as that wet, strong tongue worked him over. Right now, he was very glad he let Thor have control of him. Thor used his tongue over and over, moaning softly against Loki, determined to give him everything.

Loki rose up on shaky arms and pulled away, falling onto his back "Have mercy, brother," he begged, sliding beneath Thor and leaning up to kiss his mouth hard. He laid back, presenting his body with not an ounce of shame. "Don’t you want to have me again? To conquer me like a king? To make me your humble servant? Let's see if you can make me fall apart underneath you again. Tell me what you want." He tilted his head back challengingly as if he hadn't been drooling with pleasure seconds ago. Thor leaned down, placing a kiss on Loki's chest and looking up at him. "I want you, Loki. I want to make you feel needed and loved, to give you all the pleasure I am capable of. I want to hear you cry out and writhe with what I can do to you. Is that agreeable to you?" Loki nodded, not trusting his voice.

He leaned in, kissing at Loki's neck, biting at the sensitive skin. "Make yourself wet for me again. I'm going to use my fingers on you." Loki moaned softly and did as he was asked, far too full of lust and need to be difficult. "it's done," he replied. Thor reached down between his legs, feeling Loki's entrance plenty slick but still so tight. He pressed a finger into him, pushing and pulling it through that hot cavern, not waiting long before pressing a second finger in.Loki reached down, taking Thor's cock, feeling how hard he was while stroking him slowly.

Thor kissed him passionately, showing that while he was calm and gentle, he was also overflowing with lust. Loki was beautiful and so responsive that it was hard to keep from taking him prematurely. He pressed a third finger in, his thick digit greatly stretching Loki for what was to come. Loki was once again panting and moaning. He bucked his hips down, trying to ride Thor's fingers and take what he could. Those fingers were stroking Loki's silky insides so well, making him so eagerly delirious with pleasure. They brushed purposefully against his sweet spot and his back arched as he cried out, his hands scrambling for purchase against Thor's back, digging his nails in, trying to ground himself. Thor hissed at the nails in his back but smiled genuinely down at Loki, kissing him and sharing in his pleasure.

"Are you ready for me?" Thor asked. He could feel that Loki was prepared sufficiently, but he wanted to know what his brother needed. Loki took a moment to collect himself and scoffed at him. "I never beg, darling," he sighed, smirking. Thor gently removed his fingers, stroking the inside of Loki's thigh. "I'm not looking for you to beg. I just want to do what pleases you most." Loki looked at him lustfully, licking his lips. He grabbed Thor hard by the hair, wrenching his head back and leaning in to lick up his throat before letting him go and laying back. "What would please me the most is you inside me, right now, driving into me over and over until I scream."

"That I can do," Thor smiled. He took up his aching cock, so eager for this, having made everything about Loki until now. Now they could share in pleasure. He pressed his body between Loki’s thighs and set the tip of his cock at his entrance, slowly pushing in. He groaned at the tight heat as his large cock was engulfed and watched Loki writhe beneath him as if it was almost too much for him to take, his head thrown back as he grabbed the furs beneath him. Thor leaned over him, his breathing shallower than it had been.

“Oh, God, Loki,” he gasped. It wasn’t their first time but it still felt amazing enough to take Thor’s breath away. He was still, letting Loki get used to his size as he sweetly kissed up his neck from his collar, gently biting his earlobe. Loki was shuddering softly, trying to relax as he was filled so fully, his body hugging the cock inside him so very tightly that he was struggling to accept it. To pass the time, he pulled Thor’s mouth to his own roughly and kissed him as eagerly as he could, licking and sucking his tongue, biting his lips with the utmost want.

After several minutes, his body had finally calmed a little and he was ready. He pulled Thor back from his mouth by his hair, grinning at the dominance he still held over the bigger man. “Now, show me what you can do when you have the reigns.” Thor smiled down at him kindly, showing that he was going to give his best.

Thor slowly churned his hips in a figure-eight pattern, stirring his cock inside of Loki, slowly opening him up further so that he wouldn’t hurt him. He knew Loki liked it rough but he wanted to show him a more sensual side of sex, something that he was sure random partners here and there hadn’t shown his brother. He slid his hands slowly down Loki’s pale body, admiring the lean muscle, his hands coming to rest on his thighs on either side of him, stroking the flesh slowly as if calming a wild steed.

Loki was slowly losing himself in the firm yet amorous touches. He was quite far from bored and was eager to see how this would play out. The first two times had been nothing short of amazing but he had been the one in control, taking all he could. Now, he was still taking but allowing control of himself given to another. He hummed in appreciation at the small movements of Thor’s cock inside him, licking his lips seductively at the man above him. His body was pulsating lightly from all the touches that were not quite enough.

He drew in a breath as Thor began to pull his hips back and press into him once again. It wasn’t slow or soft nor frenzied, but it felt just right. He wasn’t gentle and he wasn’t causing pain. It was what sex was meant to be – pure pleasure while establishing an emotional connection. Loki bit his lip as he pushed his own hips down, trying to take more, and Thor let him. They met equally in their pace and he was happy to let Thor have some control because so far it felt beyond good.

Thor began to pound him harder, giving them both what they wanted. Thor’s head was swimming with bliss. Loki was beautiful, reacting so perfectly, giving back, and feeling so damn amazing around him. He leaned over Loki, biting him hard on the collar before kissing him, swallowing his moans and gasps. Loki was so eager, his hands running all over Thor’s smooth, muscled torso, fingers diving into his blonde locks as they kissed. Thor kissed down his chest and pulled back, huffing as he fucked Loki hard.

Loki was having trouble containing himself. He wanted to maintain a shred of dominance but he was losing himself in the demigod above him. He was hard, so hard he was dripping precum onto his stomach but he didn’t want to touch himself yet. He wanted this to last as long as it could. He took one of Thor’s hands and removed it from his hip, pressing it to his scalp. Thor grinned and pulled Loki’s hair hard, causing the smaller man to arch back and gasp in pleasure.

Thor grabbed Loki’s knees and pushed them back toward his body, bending him in half as his large cock drove into him over and over, tirelessly pounding him into the bed. Loki was moaning with every thrust he took, unable to contain himself. He loved being stretched and filled and pounded. It was better than anything. He grasped the furs around him, holding on as Thor gave him the ride of his life. It wasn’t necessarily the best sex he’d ever had but it was who he was with that was turning him on so much.

Thor gave him everything and then some. He paused for a moment, still inside Loki, and bent down to teasingly lick the head of his cock. Loki nearly shouted, his eyes rolling back momentarily. Thor chuckled and resumed fucking Loki, though he was rougher now, his hands sliding down his sides and over his thighs, touching him everywhere.

He grabbed Loki and pulled him up, sitting back on his knees and pulling his sibling to straddle him. Thor held his hips tightly, not letting him move as he continued to thrust up into Loki. Loki’s head fell back on his shoulders at the way the position allow Thor so deeply inside of him, sliding against his sweet spot over and over. Thor mouthed his neck before coming to his ear, breathing into it huskily. “Touch yourself. I want to feel you cum for me.”

Loki no longer cared who was in charge. He just wanted to that ecstasy. He wanted to cum. One hand wrapped around the back of Thor’s neck to hang onto him while the other fisted his cock. He whimpered at the pleasure that surged through him as he stroked himself. He was so close and his moans became high-pitched, desperate whines. Thor watched him avidly as he began to lose it, watching all the tension build in Loki’s body and hit a breaking point. 

“Ahh, Thor,” he whispered softly, biting his lip before he screamed loudly, the tension rushing out of his body as he came, staining mostly his own hand and stomach. Loki shook hard, bucking his hips without control on Thor’s cock as it pistoned up into him. Thor was only able to watch Loki’s bliss for a minute before he, too, succumbed to bliss. He gave a few quick thrusts into Loki before pulling him down hard, shuddering as he released inside of him. It was over too soon, but in the moment, neither of them cared. There was only the ebbing pleasure and each other.

Thor breathed hard against Loki’s shoulder before pulling back and kissing him slowly. Loki allowed the kiss because he was eager to be close to this man, to stay wanted and loved and not thrown away. Thor knew that this was what Loki wanted and needed and was more than ready to give it to him. He loved Loki in a way that he never had and never would love anyone else and he needed Loki to know that, but he was better at showing him. 

Thor laid down on the bed on his back, pulling Loki in until the slender man’s body was draped half-way over his own. He ran his hands over Loki’s side as they both came down from their release, breathing still labored somewhat. After many long minutes, Thor began to dread Loki’s absence and he could tell by the way Loki was clinging to him that his brother did not want to leave either, though he thought it polite to inquire anyway. “Do you want to stay?” Thor asked softly. “You are more than welcome to, and I know your magic will allow you to keep from being seen as missing from your cell.”

Loki thought hard about it. He was not used to spending the night with lovers past calming down from their activities. Usually, once they were done, either he left or they were kicked out, depending what location was being utilized. But this was different. This was Thor, and he wanted very much to continue feeling so wanted and needed. He sighed softly, as if it meant nothing. “I’ll stay until you wake come morning.”

Thor smiled to himself, tightening his arm around Loki as though he were afraid he’d break his word and leave. “I am yours, always,” he said softly, leaning to the side to kiss Loki’s head before settling back to sleep.

 

THE END


End file.
